Fuck it all
by The madness in me
Summary: Angeal knows what he is, knows that he will never be anything but a half breed Mutt. Not human, not Dog just a worthless mix of the two. But today he was finally going to have the chance to tear the Canine world down, to do something no Mutt had ever done before when a desperate little Wolf comes asking for his help. Angeal/Cloud pairing. Warning: dubcon
1. Mutt

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine I just play with them.

Pairing: Angeal/Cloud

Warnings: Violent sex in chapter 3

* * *

I saw the shudder run through the boy's body as my hand stroked softly along his arm. A few days ago I might have fooled myself into thinking it was a sign of desire rather than the revulsion I now knew it to be.

"You must hate this." I hissed with more cruelty than I really intended. "You must hate being here with me. I bet I make your skin crawl"

I ran my hand along the same arm again to prove my point, watching another shudder that shook the smaller males frame.

A part of me felt guilty for doing this. The part that had always tried to be kind and good and honourable. The part that made me the man everyone here knew and respected me for being.

The part that told me this boy had never really done anything to me and deserved better than what I was about to do to him. But that part wasn't in control at the moment.

It wasn't so much what he'd done I hated, more what he was.

What he represented.

This boy was everything I would never be.

The pinnacle of the world I had never truly been a part of but at the same time had never been able to fully escape.

And today I was going to tear that world down. It would be a hollow victory really. I knew it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make me any better than the worthless Mutt I'd always been, but it was something none of my kind had ever done before and never would again. My own personal 'fuck you' to the Canine community.

I wonder if I would have gone through with this if the blonde had been honest about his intentions from the start. If he had come to me and made this unexpected and unbelievable request rather than leading me on, letting me believe I had finally found acceptance.

Ha!

Like any Dog on this planet would genuinely submit to a piece of half breed trash like me. I had been a fool to believe it. Too wrapped up in my own idiotic fantasies.

Mutts were the lowest of the low. Not human, not Canine, just a warped pathetic mix of the two with zero rights in either society. Unwanted and unloved.

I had been lucky really. Found a back street surgeon to remove my ears and tail, filed down my teeth as much as I could bare, even trained myself to ignore my own instincts so I wouldn't react strangely if I ever encountered another Canine. It had been enough. Enough to pass for human.

I encountered a few Dogs in the army. That worried me at first. Always terrified of being exposed for a Mutt and the ridicule I knew would follow, but I avoided them wherever possible and when forced to be near them I smeared my skin with a cheap cologne I had discovered, pungent enough to cover my scent. I knew they hated that stuff. I hated it too. It stank like nothing else. But it kept me safe.

After a while they must have realised I was using the cologne intentionally to repel them and that worked to my favour as they all just assumed I was another Dog hating human and started avoiding me as much as I did them. Made things easier.

Even as I gained status in my human life the resentment I felt towards Canines never faded. I still considered myself one of them, however much I wished I didn't. My own instincts strong even as I fought to ignore them.

The one thing I hated about canines more than anything else was the class system, every member of the society was born knowing their place in it.

Of course I was unfortunate enough to have been born on the second from bottom rung of that particular ladder.

Beta mutt.

One step above Omega and just below Alpha. Then above them were the Omega dogs, Beta dogs, Omega wolves, Alpha dogs, Beta wolves then finally the finest of the species the Alpha wolves. It was a crappy system. You were what you were, from birth to death and there was no escaping it.

It was why I tried so hard to nurture the human half of myself and why I chose to join the military Humans weren't born knowing their place. Here anyone had the opportunity to be more than they were. To be someone worth respecting.

Here I wasn't a Mutt.

I was Commander Angeal Hewley SOLDIER first class.

I had earned that. I was proud of that.

Maybe that's why I had fallen for it. Fallen for the lies when Zack had brought the little Cadet round for dinner.

To his credit the boy had at least been kind enough to wait until Zack was out of earshot before letting on that he knew I was a Mutt. Considerate enough not to tell the world my most guarded secret.

"It was just dumb luck sir, I barely noticed the scent under your aftershave and I just wanted you to know that it's ok. I know some Dogs have a problem with Mutts but not me. I was raised in the city so I don't have the same prejudices Pack Dogs have"

Ha! Liar. The boy had barely even seen the city.

" I've never cared much for the class system anyway." Liar

"I'm only an Omega Dog myself" Liar!

"Anyway I think if we choose to live as humans then we should judge each other by their standards not by outdated Canine systems right? You're clearly a strong warrior if you're a SOLDIER commander and I think that's amazing!"

It was a dream. Every word like music. A Dog who was willing to accept a Mutt like me. Ready to respect me for my achievements in the army rather than judging me for the way I was born. Finally someone I didn't need to hide from.

It didn't take long for the blond boy to worm his way into my heart and it soon became apparent he had every intention of worming his way into my bed as well. Not only that, but he even made it clear he was willing to take the submissive role.

It was incredible. A Canine willing to hand control to someone below him on the hierarchy. Unthinkable but it was happening and I loved it!

Cloud wasn't like other Dogs I told myself. He was humble and understanding. Besides, I was a Beta and Cloud was an Omega, even if we were Mutt and Dog, it wasn't actually that strange...

...except Cloud wasn't an Omega.

Or a Dog.

* * *

Chapters 2 and 3 are currently being edited and will be posted very soon.

Reviews are very welcome, even if it's just to point out a spelling mistake (I tried to catch them all)

Smut to follow.


	2. Wolf

A Wolf.

A fucking Alpha Wolf.

I wondered how I didn't see it from the start. Cursing my own senses for failing to pick up on it. I supposed it was my own fault for ignoring them for so long, that and the damn cologne meant to hide my scent from others which instead wound up preventing me from picking up on his. But once that nagging scent finally broke through my barriers there was no denying it. Cloud was a Wolf. An Alpha no less. Top of the chain. The very picture of everything I had ever wanted and ever hated.

I tried to think of an explanation. A way for it to be real. A way to believe this seemingly perfect little blonde really did like me. Really did accept me. But I knew it was a wasted effort. Even with all the hope in the world, I would never in a million years be so foolish as to believe an Alpha Wolf would agree to submit to me without an ulterior motive.

It took me a while to work out what that motive was of course.

And a bit of background research. Once I knew the truth it all became more than clear.

Cloud was running. The second born son of a Pack Alpha, with an older brother who had just inherited his father's position as their leader and was looking to eliminate anyone who might pose a threat to him. Cloud himself being top of that list.

He knew he couldn't compete with his brother and had no plans to try, but trying to explain that to an angry Alpha of a Nibel wolf pack who was still looking to cement his position as the dominant leader was always going to be futile.

He needed a way to remove himself from the competition. To make it clear to his brother he wasn't a threat and never would be. Not an easy task since Nibel wolves were willing to overlook almost any indiscretion if the leader was strong enough, and Cloud was certainly strong despite what his lithe frame might lead the humans to think.

He found a way.

There were many things Nibel wolves could ignore, but there wasn't a Wolf Pack in the world that would accept a leader who had willingly allowed himself to be taken by a Mutt.

It was his ticket out. One sniff of my scent on his skin and Cloud would never be a target again. He would be free to stay here and live his life in peace. It was the best he could hope for.

I understood all of this. I did.

To an extent I even felt sorry for the kid. Driven from his home, hunted by those he once called family. Forced to begin anew in a strange and unfamiliar world. It can't have been easy.

But I just couldn't bring myself to care right now. Here in this moment only one thought broke through.

"You were using me." It came out as a growl, almost threatening. I wondered what the little Wolf thought of that. Being threatened by a Beta Mutt of all things. He was probably resisting the urge to turn around and rip my throat out.

"You pretended you didn't care about the class system. Didn't care about me being a Mutt. Pretended to respect me for my achievements here and in the end you were just using me as means of degrading yourself" I hoped that sounded more angry than hurt but couldn't be sure.

"That's the plan right? Let the worthless pathetic Mutt fuck you until you're too filthy and disgusting to ever be considered for pack leader and big bro calls off the hunt?" A light glare was the only response I got before the young blonde looked away derisively.

I was gripping the arm tightly now rather than stroking gently along the skin as I had before. My anger beginning to get the better of me even as the rational part of my mind screamed at me to calm down. This was an Alpha Wolf I was talking to! Small as he seemed this child could rip me in half if he wanted.

But... he didn't want to.

This boy had come to me for a reason, a very specific reason, and fuck it if this Mutt wasn't going to give him exactly what he asked for!


	3. Fuck it

I left the blonde sitting on the bed, secure in the knowledge he wasn't going anywhere because disgusted by me or not, Cloud needed this.

A quick shower was all it took. Scrubbing thoroughly to remove any remaining cologne that might mask my scent. If this was going to happen, then I was going to make sure the Wolf knew throughout exactly who and what he was lying with!

Not that it was really all that necessary to remove the pungent spray; it may have fooled the Dogs, but with a Wolves senses Cloud would have been able to smell me across a room even if I had bathed in the crap. Ha ' _I barely noticed the scent under your aftershave'_ Bullshit!

I took it off anyway and briefly considered jogging around the block to work up a sweat before dismissing the idea. I would be sweating soon enough anyway, no use putting this off any longer.

Walking naked back into the bedroom, I smirked at finding the younger Canine sat stiffly on the edge of the bed just as I had left him.

"Take your clothes off. Then get in the middle of the bed, hands and knees" I was relieved to hear the authority in my own voice, having been afraid I might not manage it when knowingly talking to someone my own instincts were hardwired to obey.

The command earned me another glare from the Alpha who had long since given up any pretense of true submission, but even so he quietly rose to comply.

It was my turn to shudder as I watched what was undoubtedly the only incident in history where an Alpha Wolf willingly presented himself to a Dog Mutt, or anyone for that matter. Whether it was from excitement or terror at suddenly realising of the gravity of the situation even I couldn't tell, but I felt my cock twitch nonetheless and quickly reached down to give it a few quick tugs bringing it to full mast.

I was determined to enjoy this. Fuck knows I would never get another chance like it again.

Stepping forward I circled the edge of the bed like I was sizing up prey. Deliberately drawing out the moment for my own amusement. Almost hidden behind his mass of blonde spikes a pair of ears stood alert, tracking my movements behind him even as he resolutely kept his eyes on the mattress, refusing to actively participate in what was about to happen any more than was strictly necessary. I could feel the anger rolling off the other male in waves, silently urging me to get it over with so he could leave. I was not in an obliging mood however, this wasn't about him, not anymore. This was my night and I was going to make it fucking last.

Moving behind the boy I drank in the site of a pale backside, blond tail raised to rest over his back leaving his arse completely unobstructed just waiting for me to take my pleasure. A tight little hole sat nestled between those perfect globes and I wasn't shy to reach forward and pry the cheeks apart for a better look. Crudely spreading him open with my thumbs.

I worked my mouth for a moment, drawing a decent glob of saliva to the front before spiting it onto the base of his raised tail, watching with glee as it ran down, smearing the length of his crack. At the cringe of disgust he shot me over his shoulder I leant forward and spat another load between his shoulder blades just for the hell of it, enjoying the way his muscles tensed at the action. Still he remained silent and made no move to protest. I revelled in the power of it.

"Push it in" I ordered stepping back to enjoy the view, "It's the only lube you're going to get"

There was only a moment's hesitation before he moved to comply, fingers working quickly and efficiently, clearly deriving no pleasure from the act. That was fine, I was enjoying this enough for the both of us.

"That's right work it up in there. Let me see it. Let me see you spreading yourself open ready for me. Fingering yourself with my spit. Don't you worry though, that's not the only one of my bodily fluids you're going to have inside of you tonight."

I watched the teen work himself open, using my saliva to ease the way as he pushed first one, then two fingers into his virgin passage, stretching the walls to accommodate what was to come. When he finally moved up to three fingers my patience wore out and I allowed him just three quick thrusts before forcibly yanking his hand away.

Shoving the body forward I knelt up on the bed behind him and positioned my cock against that woefully underprepared entrance; a last minute moment of kindness compelling me to add a final glob of spit to my own dick before I could continue.

My anger had brought out a sadistic side to me I had never known before and as I finally pressed forward into that forbidden heat, we both knew I had no right to be entering, I couldn't resist the urge to taunt.

"How does that feel Wolf? Having a Mutts cock fucking into you, filling you up?" I was treading a dangerous path here but couldn't seem to hold the words back as years of anger and resentment burst forth, driving me forward again and again into that tight hole. "Tell me how it feels! Tell me how much you love it. You asked for this. You came to me with your lies and your games and you fucking begged me for this. Begged me like a bitch to bend you over and tear you open, didn't you? Didn't you?!" My voice rose as I spoke, eventually descending to an angry growl as my thrusts became rougher and rougher.

There was no way the boy wasn't in pain but that knowledge only spurred me on further. I wanted this to hurt. I wanted him to suffer as I had suffered. All my fucking life.

In a burst of rage I lashed out, fists clenched, raining blows down onto his back even as I continued slamming forward, the movement barely breaking my rhythm. His arms buckled sending the teen face first into the bed and before my eyes pale skin bruised almost instantly as each strike landed, painting it a satisfying mix of blues and purples. I wished I had a belt to hand to aid with the beating but luckily for the young Alpha there were none within reach and I was enjoying myself too much to pull away from his blissful body and search for one.

Grabbing a fist full of blonde hair and one now very sore ear I dragged the younger frame up to meet mine, his abused back pressed flush to my chest where I could feel the blistering heat of it against my skin. I was already dripping with sweat and made sure to smear him with it thoroughly, coating him in my scent just as he asked.

In defiance of my Beta instincts, which were desperately urging me to pull out of the Alpha and beg on my knees for his forgiveness, I instead found the strength to sink my teeth into the clear neck bared before me, reaching round to claw across his chest at the same time. I briefly wondered if the hiss I heard was one of pain or furry at my arrogance. Once satisfied with the bite I shoved the boys face back down, griping the back of his neck to hold his small but powerful frame in place; his chest almost flat to the bed, spine bent brutally as my cock up his arse forced it to remain raised.

Eventually letting up on his neck I took hold of sharp hips with a punishing grip ramming myself into the tight cavity and marvelling at how good it felt as I drove deeper than I had ever achieved with any partner before tonight.

His chest remained pressed to the sheets, back flexed obscenely and I wished he could see how debauched he looked. So much for the Wolves superiority. He looked like a fucking whore.

In a moment of inspiration and exceptional willpower I pulled free of the tight heat and dragged the soiled Alpha into the bathroom. Slamming him over the edge of the sink I took great pleasure in watching blue eyes widen in horror at the sight of himself presented in the mirror above it. Skin marred with cuts and bruises and an already reddened mark stretching lewdly across his normally pale and flawless neck, Cloud looked a mess and now he could see it. Could see what I had reduced him to, at his own request.

The satisfaction was overwhelming.

"You still think you're better than me? Do you? Just look at yourself. You're not better than anyone. You're nothing now. Just a Mutts bitch." I rammed myself viciously back inside, keeping a firm grip on the Wolfs hair as I held his gaze in the mirror, daring him to look away from me as I slammed him up against the sink with every jut of my hips. No doubt this new position would lead to yet another set of bruises come morning.

Yanking his head away from my fist Cloud clenched his eyes shut and angled his eyes down into the basin, continuing to ignore me even as I persevered with my taunts.

"You know what the best part of this is, as much as you hate it, as much as you hate me you're still enjoying it." My laughter sounded spiteful even to my own ears "What would your pack think of that hu Wolf? Their big shot fucking Alpha getting hard whilst taking it up the arse from a Dog Mutt." It was true, the evidence was plain to see, our current position pressing it against the sink with every thrust. That can't have been comfortable.

Without warning the boys face shot up. Eyes blazing, claws extending sharp enough to leave scratches along the sink basin where they were still griping, in the mirror I saw his lips draw back baring his teeth in a snarl.

In a moment I realised where I was and what I was doing, still buried deep in an enraged Alpha Wolf who's instincts were surely screaming at him to end me for daring to even think of dominating him, let alone going through with it.

My scent was on him now, he had what he came for and my only leverage in this situation was gone; nothing left to stop him tearing me apart in retribution for my insolence. I redoubled my efforts, terror driving me forward as a vindictive part of me resolved to at least reach climax before my impending death. Leave this world in a haze of bliss. My last victory.

But the bloodshed never came, instead the Cadet shifted his feet, grounding them more securely on the tiles to gain leverage and began slamming himself back against me meeting my thrusts halfway.

His previous silence and resolute inaction was forgotten as the Wolves own rage finally made itself known "Go on then you half breed piece of shit, Fuck me! Come on Mutt, fucking fuck me! Harder! As hard as you can. It's your only chance, so make it count. FUCK ME!" Those final words escaped as a near roar, an animal sound only a Canine could produce.

I was happy to comply; my relief at still being alive spurring me on further. For a while the only sounds in the small space were a mixture of grunts, growls and slapping skin. Then...

"Fuck them!"

I was surprised he said it first.

The real reason we were both here. The true target of our hatred. Them.

Our eyes met in the mirror once more and for the first time that evening a sense of union settled over us before we both let loose.

"Fuck them all" I growled.

"Fuck their rules"

"Fuck their systems"

"Fuck everything"

"Fuck every one of them"

"Fuck you ... ah ... ga ...F..fuck me!"

With every word we pushed further towards completion, determined in our rutting. Screwing each other in defiance of a world that had screwed us both.

For some reason I found myself smiling and was pleased to find an answering grin staring back at me in the mirror.

I slammed forward roughly again "Fuck Wolves"

He slammed back "Fuck Mutts"

I laughed, my head thrown back in mirth "And fuck the Dogs too while you're at it"

Finally reaching my end I wrapped my arms around Clouds frame, once again sinking my teeth into his neck and biting down hard, tasting copper as I broke the skin. The tight clenching I felt squeezing me dry was all I needed to know the young Wolf had been with me in climax and together we slumped forward over the sink catching our breath, my limp cock still buried within his heat even now.

When my aching legs became too much of a nuisance I finally pulled out and sat myself unceremoniously on the lid of the toilet.

From across the small room I could smell the boy as he extracted himself from the sink, pushing his exhausted body to stand straight. He smelled like sweat and sex and me. I liked that.

Now the high had passed whatever fleeting connection we had shared was quickly extinguished. Strife didn't even look at me as he squared his shoulders and walked briskly out of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. He didn't shower, couldn't, he had to keep my scent on his skin long enough for his brothers goons to smell it and report back to him what the younger Alpha had done. I liked that too. Knowing that he would have to carry the evidence of this night with him probably for days, and that he would hate every moment of it.

I considered having a shower myself while I could still hear him moving around in the next room, purely to piss the bastard off by reminding him that of the two of us, I still had that luxury. Instead I decided to leave it until tomorrow when I would have to return to my mask of cheap cologne.

For now I wanted to hold onto this scent. Fall asleep tangled in sex drenched sheets and bask in the greatest victory I had ever achieved.

So I sat on my perch with a satisfied smirk until I head the front door slam shut.

* * *

 _So that was my first attempt at smut. Hopefully it wasn't too horrendous. Hope everyone enjoyed. Would love you hear your thoughts._


End file.
